


Daddy's Good Boy

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Benny, Bottom Castiel, Castiel/OMC - Freeform, Cock Cages, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Gags, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Castiel, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sharing, Size Kink, Teen Castiel, Threesome, Top Benny, Voyeurism, implied Castiel/OMC - Freeform, older benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel frequently visits his family's older neighbor, Benny, where he spends hours in a variety of positions showing just how good he can be for his "Daddy".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
> For those curious about the underage tag.
> 
> Cas: 16 yrs  
> Benny: 37 yrs  
> OMC: 38 yrs

Castiel squirmed when Benny locked him in the cockcage. He could feel the eyes of Benny’s friend on him, watching and looking at every exposed inch of his body. “Gonna show him what a good boy you are for your Daddy?” Benny easily pulled him up and Castiel could feel his slick steadily leaking out as his arousal increased.

The Alphas’ scents were heavy in the air and his body was thrumming with need.

Benny guided him over to the couch and bent him over the arm, tipping him enough that his ass was offered up on full display. “Is my baby boy hungry for my knot?” Castiel shivered at the feeling of a thick finger rubbing against his hole. “Ready for your Daddy to ruin your sweet little cunt?”

The finger had yet to push in and anticipation had Castiel whining brokenly. “Daddy  _please_.” He tried to tilt his hips up higher to better encourage Benny to hurry. The action had an affectionate laugh escaping but it earned Castiel the finger he had desperately wanted and his hole ached with a need to be spread out around an Alpha cock.

He was aroused enough, loose enough naturally, that Benny’s first finger easily slid through his slick. The thick digit had Castiel clenching down and trying to fuck himself back into it. Benny’s hand, braced on him, kept him still as the Alpha continued loosening him up to take his cock.

Considering Benny’s impossible size, over two inches thick and ten inches long, he needed more stretching so it didn’t hurt as badly as a regular stretching would.

“While I’m opening him up I’d appreciate if you prepared the toy as we discussed.” Castiel swallowed roughly and tried to look to see what Benny was talking about but the unknown Alpha moved behind them out of his sight.

Benny released a displeased sound at Castiel’s distraction. Castiel could feel the fingers inside him crooking until they brushed his prostate and he jerked at the sensation. Pleasure shot through him, white hot and blinding, as Benny focused on that one spot until he was near mindless with need and sobbing with desperation.

“What does my boy want?” his voice was a low drawl. “Tell Daddy what you want.” Benny coaxed as he finger fucked Castiel, rubbing periodically against Castiel’s prostate, as slick gushed out of Castiel.

Castiel’s breathing was ragged and when he looked up he could see Benny’s friend standing near the couch, idly stroking his cock, as he watched them with unmistakable lust. “Your cock. I want your cock, Daddy.” His voice sounded wrecked to his own ears but the words were rewarded with the very thing he’d asked for.

“Where do you want it, baby?”

“In my cunt, Daddy. Please.”

It was the word Benny always referred to his hole as and he expected Castiel, when he was being good, to use the exact same word if he wanted to be fucked.

Benny slid in with a groan and Castiel gave himself over to the pleasure of once more being full of a thick, Alpha cock. “That’s my baby boy.” Benny started snapping his hips forward. “Constantly wet for Daddy. Fuck. I love how your cunt is always so hot and slick when I want you.”

Castiel moaned when Benny’s thrusts started to strike his prostate. His ass was clenching down, seeking a knot but Benny had just started and he knew the older man preferred to drag it out before he knotted.

It was practically torture being on the edge, so close and needy, like Benny always kept him when he fucked Castiel and his toes curled in pleasure with each snap of Benny’s hips.

A sound near him had Castiel looking up once more to see the other Alpha watching him with dark eyes as he jerked himself off. Castiel could hear the older man’s breathing quickening and the motion of his hand was speeding up.

The sight of another large Alpha cock had his mouth watering and his ass clenching.

“Your little Omega looks gorgeous getting fucked.” Castiel flushed at the words but he couldn’t look away from the Alpha jerking himself off while Benny fucked him from behind, fingers tight on his hips and yanking him back into each powerful thrust.

“Daddy.” He gasped it when one of Benny’s thrusts drove deep inside him and had him shoving back trying to chase him. “Oh…oh there oh please Daddy oh yes yes yes.” The words had Benny growling and slamming into him harder with loud, ringing slaps.

The groan in front of him was the only warning Castiel had before warm, thick come hit his face. He whimpered at the scent covering him as the Alpha kept jerking himself off until his cock was spent. The man hadn’t popped a knot but there was still quite a bit of come clinging to him and he felt filthy.

Fingers brushed over his messy cheeks and then they were pressing against his lips. He whined but accepted them as they were pushed inside his mouth. Obediently Castiel sucked the Alpha’s seed off his fingers, tongue curling around each digit for a thorough cleaning. They slipped from his lips and returned to his face to continue gathering the mess to feed it to Castiel and he obediently swallowed every single drop.

“Such a good boy for me.” Benny’s praise had Castiel warming with happiness even as he sucked on the fingers pressed in his mouth.

The pace of Benny’s thrusts changed from the almost brutal pounding to something more desperate. Castiel could feel Benny rutting against his ass until his knot caught inside and expanded before warmth flooded his ass with warmth. The knot pressed against his insides causing Castiel to whine around the other Alpha’s fingers and shudder at the sensation.

Almost immediately his ass had clamped down on the Alpha knot stuffing him full and started to greedily milk it for every last drop of come.

“Keep sucking.” Castiel looked up at the Alpha in front of him as he fastened his lips around him, sucking and licking, as Benny rewarded him with soft pets and short thrusts up against his ass.

He stayed like that until the Alpha had finished feeding him all his cooling release and Benny’s knot eventually came free. Castiel could feel come and slick leaking from his fucked open hole. “Keep all of it in, baby boy.” Castiel clenched up trying to hold it all in. “Open up.”

Castiel blinked at the very large red ball before opening his mouth and accepting the ball-gag. He could feel Benny fastening it behind his head tightly so the sides pressed against his head. A few seconds passed before he was helped up from the arm of the couch. He was turned and as some of Benny’s come escaped him his eyes landed on the dildo attached to the floor.

It was one of the largest ones that Benny sometimes fucked him with.

“Gonna show Jack what a good boy you are.” Castiel’s hands were pulled behind his back so they could be secured with cloth. He stumbled slightly as Benny helped him towards the toy and when they got close enough he started to go to his knees but Benny stopped him. “I just want you to sit on it, baby boy.”

It took a little bit but eventually Castiel’s ass had taken every single inch of the dildo inside his sensitive hole. He could feel the cool wood under him and whined against the gag at the positioning as it pushed further into him then it had ever been causing a low whimper of pain to escape only to be muffled by his gag. It was impossible to do anything but sit there on the floor impaled on a large, fake cock.

He wouldn’t be able to get up unless he was helped.

“There is my good little boy.” Benny’s hand stroked against his cheek and Castiel leaned into the warm touch. When it went away he whined low in his throat and tightened down around the toy inside him. His ass was stretched even wider open, his mouth full with the large red ball and his cock was caged. The realization of how thoroughly Benny had restrained him had his body producing more slick that stayed trapped inside him and he shivered. “If you wait for us I’ll let you come next round, ok baby boy?”

Castiel nodded silently even as his hands twisted behind him. He worked on regulating his breathing but his mind stayed focused on the toy buried in his ass as Benny made sure to completely straighten his legs out in front of him. Castiel could hear them talking and praise coming from Benny’s friend as he stayed there on the floor, waiting.

“You can see the length of it against his little stomach.” The other Alpha breathed with that same lust rough voice from before and Castiel squirmed as he glanced down. He could see the large toy pushing against his stomach and the shock of it had him blinking.

Benny watched him with hooded eyes, “That isn’t even the biggest one I’ve got. I bought my baby boy something even bigger and after I let you try out his cunt we’ll see how good he looks completely stuffed full. It should be even more obvious when it’s nestled inside of him.”

Castiel’s hole continued to flex around the dildo inside of him as the two Alphas spoke and he tried to imagine a toy bigger than the one achingly buried in his ass but it seemed almost impossible. While he sat there, forced to maintain near perfect posture, his mind went over Benny’s words.

The other Alpha was going to fuck him and he knew he _had_ to be good for his Daddy or he’d be punished for being a bad boy. He whined lowly, wanting up but only getting Benny glancing over at him and then back to his friend.

At least his parents were out of town for the weekend because he was very sure Benny and his friend were not going to be done with him for hours yet. His hole throbbed, still trying to lock down, as he waited on the floor completely restrained and filled.


End file.
